1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to a system and a method for managing resources in a communication system so as to share a plurality of frequency resources in the communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, research for providing services having various quality of services (hereinafter, referred to as ‘QoS’) to users at a high transmission rate has been actively conducted. In the communication system, research for providing large-capacity services having various QoSs using limited resources, for example, frequency resources has been actively conducted. In particular, due to a development of radio communication technologies and an introduction of new wireless communication services, there is a need to more efficiently use limited frequency resources.
As a method for increasing using efficiency of the limited frequency resources in the communication system, there has been provided methods for optimizing performance of a communication system, for example, methods for minimizing interference with other types of communication systems while maximizing spectral efficiency using multiple access, encoding, modulation, information compression, or the like and there has also been provided a frequency sharing method for increasing using efficiency of frequency resources by using available frequency bands among frequency bands used in advance like a TV band.
In this case, the frequency sharing in the available frequency bands among the frequency bands used in advance like the aforementioned TV band needs to use the available frequency bands without providing interference to a primary incumbent having preemptive permissions. Therefore, it is important to detect the available frequency bands by confirming whether the frequency band of the primary incumbent is used in the TV band. Further, when a plurality of different systems intending to use the available frequency bands detected in the TV band are present, there is a problem of coexistence for using the available frequency bands due to a difference in communication types, for example, wireless access types, among the plurality of different systems.
In other words, in the current communication system, when the plurality of different systems intending to use the available frequency bands detected in the TV band as described above are present, a detailed method for managing resources for allowing the plurality of different systems to efficiently use the detected available frequency bands are not present. In particular, methods for efficiently using frequency resources by coexistence of different communication types of systems so as to use the available frequency bands are not present.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for managing resources for efficiently using the detected available frequency bands by the coexistence of the plurality of different systems, for example, the different communication types of systems after detecting the available frequency bands among the frequency bands used in advance like the TV band in the communication system.